Eyes Will Fail
by musical-broses-for-link
Summary: Everything is not what it seems... Even if its been there your whole life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, um, I edited this a little, just because I forgot a couple of things that are really important! Ok, that's all. Please don't hate, this story gets much better trust me.**

I sighed, staring at the boring white walls. The walls I would be glad to see the last of- could not WAIT to move: I'd be closer to my school, my best friend Sasha, and my room would be colourful and big, instead of bland and small.

Collapsed on the bed, with nothing to do, I looked over at the huge moving van outside our house.

Trick ran in, followed by Treat.

I smiled.

Trick and Treat were cats. I'd named them after the two vocaloids in my favourite song, Trick and Treat Reborn.

Okay, technically their names are Rin and Len, I know... But Trick and Treat sound so much better.

Trick was a handsome cat, with a gleaming, near black coat that looked like a tuxedo, what with grey fur spreading from under his chin to the middle of his chest and grey paws, and he had one dark, almost red amber eye and one deep indigo eye.

Treat was definitely a striking cat. Purplish fur spread from her neck back. She had this cute little black mark over one eye, like a small heart-shaped eyepatch. Black fur cris-crossed across her chest, looking like Treat's dress.

Both of them had black legs and long, elegant black tails, white faces and ears.

They were the most unusual cats I'd ever seen, and normally I don't name my pets after anything, but they bore an uncanny resemblance to "Trick" and "Treat" from the song.

Trick leaped up onto my bed. "Hey, Tricky." He glared at me. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Hello, Trick." I said, smiling. Satisfied, he curled up next to me.

Treat also came up, however she ran right up to me and curled up beside me. "Hi, Treat."

Then as my bird tweeted, I remembered I'd forgotten to feed her.

"Oh, sh-" I fell silent in case Mom was nearby.

The little black budgie -yes, black- was going crazy. "Hey, hey. Calm down, Jane. Shhh, shhh."

Okay. Maybe it was kind of a lie that I didn't often name pets after things.

Jane looked up at me with her white face and dark eyes, and chirruped. I gave her some food and water. Treat stared at me jealously. I smirked and said "Treat, you already got your food."

I laughed as she rolled her eyes. Can cats do that? I don't know.

It always surprised me how human like all my pets were (I have more), but I never expected one of them to roll it's eyes at me. I petted her, then went downstairs. "Maya?" My mom called. "MAYA!" I sighed. "Coming!"

She glared at me. "Maya, you need to prepare for the move." She scolded. "Is all your stuff packed?" I nodded. "All except for the bed." She rolled her eyes. "You need to dismantle it yourself, you know. I can't do everything for you."

'So, you teach me how to drive a thousand times even after I learned, still insist on driving me to high school every day, plan when I'm going where, and yet you won't bother helping me pull apart a single bed?' I thought skeptically, but nodded all the same and went upstairs. My dogs, Slendy and Jeff, had joined the party. I smiled as I remembered my mother thinking I'd named them randomly, not knowing that I was a lot darker than she thought.

"All right. Clear out, you guys. I need to take this thing apart." My pets left regrettably, and I moved Jane out and put her on the kitchen bench.

Then I trudged back to my room, ready to take apart the stupid bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The second chapter! Note: sh*t gets REAL in this chapter. Lets just say if you love Jubyphonic, you'll understand what's going on pretty quickly. But I hope you enjoy it! Third chapter will be up soon!**

It was late. I was too tired to put my bed back up, but managed to drag my dresser, the parts of my bed and the pet's beds up to my room.

Putting Jane's pink cage on the dresser (I liked being ironic), I accidentally woke her up. She squawked angrily. I smiled and said "Go to sleep, Jane. Go to sleep." and laughed at my joke.

I looked around at my new room. Pretty grey-blue walls, a soft maroon carpet, and a poster of the only boy band I liked (BigBang).

Yeah, not enough energy to put up my bed. More than enough to put up a poster.

I ended up sleeping on the mattress on the floor, listening to my iPod.

Then, before I knew it...

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLE-

I turned my alarm off, only then realising I heard faint music.

I woke to the soothing, slow opening piano bars of Monster. Soon, T.O.P's clear, deep voice rang out.

I smiled and turned the music off slowly.

Then...

"MRAOW." Treat was now awake, as was Trick.

My cats padded over to the pile of wooden beams and poles. They both started pawing the parts of the bed, then looking at me meaningfully, then pawing the parts again. I realised they were telling me I needed to put my bed up and smiled. "Okay, okay. I'll do it."

After successfully putting it up, I fell back against it... Sort of falling asleep- I hadn't slept well and my bed was comfortable, okay?

When I woke up, it was 12:30 noon, August 15th, the sky was cloudless and sunny. I called Sasha and we both walked over to the park just around the corner.

Sitting down on the old swings, a cat jumped up into Sasha's arms. He laughed, surprised, but petted the cat. I swear I caught a daring phrase under his breath... But it was probably my imagination.

The cat suddenly ran off, and Sasha chased it, not seeing the danger ahead.

"SASHA!"

Too late!

The bright red traffic light...

The cat...

Sasha...

The truck crashed into him, breaking him to bits. I screamed. Everywhere his blood dripped, and, gasping, I breathed in a gulp of hair. Tears trailed down my face as the crickets sang loudly.

I woke up with a start, panting. Ticking clocks sounded in my head and I checked the time: August 14th, 12:08 PM. I'd been asleep for a while. I heard the cry of a cricket song echo loudly in my head from my dream. Looking out the window, I couldn't see a cloud above, the sun was shining down. What a pretty day.

Hold on... That sounded way too familiar. I put my earphones back to my ears...

"...been dying for the past ten years, we are trapped in cycles and the end is never clear-" I smiled and switched the music off. I'd fallen asleep listening to Kagerou Days on repeat: hence the horrifying dream.

I did want to go to the park though... With Sasha. I called him up, and he agreed.

Minutes later, we sat on the old swings. A cat leaped up onto his lap, and he laughed, surprised, but petted it. I blinked in shock but thought it just as a coincidence.

Until the cat ran away and Sasha stood up to chase it. I pulled him out of the way just in time. "Whoa, hold up, Sasha." He seemed breathless for a second, before thanking me. I nodded. "You're welcome... Why wouldn't I save you? Anyways, we should leave."

Stepping slightly off the path home, we passed a construction site. I tripped and fell onto the road, and, looking up, saw a huge iron pole hurtling towards me. I rolled out of the way just in time, my eyes wide. Sasha stared. He pulled me up and muttered in my ear "We should go back to your place or my place or... Just away." I nodded. We both walked, then ran as more poles filled the air from the site. Only just managing to hide under a giant tree, a heavy pole fell between us. He reached around it to hold my hand, and for a second I was glad the pole was there otherwise he would have seen me blush. Standing up and shaking, I walked over and inspected the pole. It weighed a huge number. Sasha was shaking as well. "I can't believe... Why does all of this feel familiar? It'a like déjà vú." I shook my head. "I don't know." Sasha and I shakily walked back to my place.

About to walk down the stairs, I saw his shoelace was undone.

With a sudden shock I realised, and, grabbing his hand just as he lost footing, only just stopped Sasha from falling. "Whoa, jeez. Thanks..." I sighed and sang a song lyric very softly.

"August fifteenth at twelve-thirty noon, I don't see a cloud above, the sun is shining down..." He blinked. "P-Pardon?" I blinked slowly and sang it again, a little louder.

"August fifteenth at twelve-thirty noon, I don't see a cloud above, the sun is shining down-"

"What a pretty day..." he finished. Then his eyes widened. "Oh... My God... We need to leave!" He held my hand as tightly as I held his. It was terrifying- all the time we only just saved each other from death. Once it was a crumbling bridge. Then it was a shaky ladder, a falling tree and so on.

Finally we reached my front door. My mother didn't care; I could have whoever I wanted over for as long as I want. Sasha's mom was the same.

He ran up to my room, before me, and I heard his blood-curdling scream.

Fearing the worst, I followed him up...


End file.
